


"Jinho-hyung?..."

by jo_jinhoe



Series: Pentagon [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Smut, hongseok is a baby uwu, hongseok lives in dorm b instead of dorm a, slow burn maybe idk let's see what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_jinhoe/pseuds/jo_jinhoe
Summary: Hongseok had a nightmare.The kind that made it nearly impossible for you to fall asleep again.





	"Jinho-hyung?..."

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first pentagon fic, english is not my first language so feel free to kindly correct any grammatical and factual errors.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (btw let's just pretend that hongseok lives in dorm b and has a room for himself)

_"Jinho-hyung?..."_

Jinho opened his eyes as a response to his name being said, he rolled from his left to his right side, and there he was, his dongsaeng; Honggie, standing in the door, opened at a 45 degree angle, there was no light coming from the hallway, but he didn’t have to be able to see him to know that it was Hongseok.

 _"What is it?"_   Jinho asked with a groggy voice as he checked his phone that was planted on the bedside table-

**3:34 am.**

\- Jinho's mouth dropped open.

 _"Hongseok-kie have you seen the time? It's 3 am!"_ he whisper-yelled, noticing Hongseok flinching slightly, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. His long, dramatically oversized t-shirt that was part of his pajamas, along with his plain black boxers. He was shaking a bit.

 _"Yeah, I know hyung." -_ he paused to take a deep breath, _\- "I had a nightmare and I can't fall asleep," -_ he took an even deeper breath before finishing his sentence, - _"Can I sleep in here?"_

It was like he had already heard the question, because Jinho instantly scooted over to the left side of his bed, turning on his flashlight on his iPhone to make sure Hongseok didn't trip over something on the way over to him, he firmly padded the other side of the bed, motioning for Hongseok to join him. Hongseok powerwalked to the bed like something was following him. He quickly got comfortable, clutching at the duvet, completely buried, the only visible part of him being from the nose up. Jinho turned off the flashlight on his phone and laid back down, whispering a quiet - _"Goodnight Hongseok-kie." -_ Hongseok replied with a content hum.

Oh, what a night this was going to be.


End file.
